<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul bonding by SamanthaM_M</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835649">Soul bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M'>SamanthaM_M</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheetos [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ben decide to visit a shelter one day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheetos [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soul bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines/gifts">seeyouwithyourlaughterlines</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something moved deep inside Ben’s soul. It felt almost like a slight touch of a summer breeze, almost an imperceptible feeling. But it was definitely there, as Ben continued to stare into those big eyes filled with innocence and child-like wonder. The connection was established – it wasn’t a weak and tentative one. No, the bond created here was made to last. Several minutes or several decades could have passed – Ben did not care. Had he averted his eyes, he would have seen his girlfriend Rey tapping her foot nervously and looking around. Her obvious jitteriness was not enough to make Ben tear his gaze away from the chocolate colored orbs staring right back at him. They had the sweet and calm shade that reminded him of all things good and safe in the galaxy. Only when his knees started to protest in pain he stood up and patted the chonky Labrador on the head one last time. The dog leaned against his leg as if to confirm the deal they just closed.</p><p>“We’re gonna adopt this one,” Ben said to Rey. “And we’re gonna call him Chewbacca.”</p><p>“Great, let’s sign the adoption papers and go home,” Rey replied as Chewbacca licked her hand, so sure of his new furever home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>